videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayman Adventures
Rayman Adventures is the sixth game in the Rayman series, and a direct sequel to Rayman Legends, exclusively for the Nintendo Switch. Story The game begins with Rayman, Globox, Grand Minnimus, Goth Teensy, Murfy, and the Bubble Dreamer sleeping under the Snoring Tree (though Rayman is actually just relaxing and eating.) It seemed nothing could go wrong; The way to the Land of the Livid Dead had been blocked off, the Dark Teensies were still stuck on a distant planet, and it was paradise in the Glade of Dreams. However, soon a mysterious dark cloud appeared. The dark cloud entered the Bubble Dreamer's pipe, and it began forming dark purple bubbles, with monsters in them. Eventually, one of the monsters escaped his bubble and landed in Rayman's hand, causing him to notice and scream in terror. This awakened the rest of the heroes (except for the Bubble Dreamer), and they set to work pounding all the monsters. At last, the few monsters remaining fled from the glade, and the heroes were ready to get back to their nap. However, Murfy pointed out that the Bubble Dreamer was still asleep, and surrounded by a dark aura that resembled the strange cloud. It appeared that he had fallen into a deep, nightmarish sleep, and the heroes would have to recover the good dream bubbles in order to wake him up. Ready for another adventure, Rayman, Globox, and the Teensies set off. At the end of the first world, the heroes encountered a massive purple dragon with a Rayperson on its tail. Shocked, they chased after the dragon and eventually defeated it, rescuing the Rayperson, who it turned out was female. Rayman fell in love at first sight, but this Raygirl slapped it out of him. Upon having the situation explained to her by Murfy, Raygirl was more than happy to join the heroes' journey against the dark cloud's nightmarish creatures. At last, the heroes reached a portal to the dark cloud's secret land. After rescuing the five kings of the lands they had gone through on their adventure, they were able to access the Glade of Nightmares. There, they at last encountered the dark cloud, along with, to their surprise, the photographer who had taken care of all the Lums they had collected. Surprising the gang even more, the photographer took a picture of the dark cloud, causing it to disappear into his camera. However, it all made sense when the photographer disappeared in a flash, revealing his true identity: The Magician. He had used magic to make himself whole again and escape the distant planet, and was ready to rule the Glade of Dreams. In one last battle, the heroes defeated the Magician, saved the Bubble Dreamer, and got back to their nap. Gameplay Although the gameplay is mostly faithful to the game's two predecessors, Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends, there are a few changes. The most major of these changes is the inclusion of a health meter. Every character has three health points, and when they lose them all, they bubblize. If all characters are bubblized, they must restart from the last checkpoint they passed. Additionally, the new collectibles are Bubbles, which the Bubble Dreamer has lost. The nymphs return from Rayman Origins, still granting the heroes new abilities. Along with the main levels and boss level, at the end of every world is a chase level, where the heroes must chase down a thief who has stolen a Crystal Note. If the heroes obtain all six of the Crystal Notes, they can visit the secret seventh world, Rhythm Road, home to the game's music levels. Snoring Tree The Snoring Tree is the hub world of the game. From there, players can access the world map via talking to Murfy, which leads to the game's seven main worlds. Additionally, there are two areas outside the Snoring Tree. To the right of the tree is the Hero Gallery, which contains all costumes for Rayman, Globox, Grand Minnimus, and Raygirl. To the left is two mini-games, as well as the Creature Gallery, returning from Legends in a new fashion. Worlds * Fantasy Forest (A mysterious, enchanted forest.) * Desert of Dessert (A desert made out of sweets.) * Meltdown Mountain (A mountain of lava and ice.) * Port of Pirates (A tropical cove attacked by pirates.) * Technopolis (A futuristic city in outer space.) * Glade of Nightmares (A corrupted Glade of Dreams.) * Rhythm Road (A land of music and rhythm.) Extras * Hero Gallery (A gallery which contains all costumes in the game. Costumes are unlocked as Rayman and the other heroes collect Lums, and can be changed to change the apperance of the heroes.) * Creature Gallery (A gallery which contains creatures, obtained from a slot machine. There are several different kinds of monsters, including the Reptiles, the Mammals, the Birds, and the Spooks.) * Kung Foot 2.0 (A revamped version of Kung Foot. Balls randomly spawn in to be shot into opposing goals. White balls are one point, red and blue ones are two if in the right goal, and gold ones are three.) * Hyper Bash Brothers (An all-new mini-game. Players must bash each other off the map using attacks, and there are a few different arenas to choose. Slapstick Mode is permanently on for this game.)